


Five Sentences, One Story.

by Cheschire_Kaat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: Filled prompts from the "5 Sentences Challenge".





	Five Sentences, One Story.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for me? Ask in the comments or send me an ask on my tumblr: @j-ellals !  
> \- - - -  
> @dragonshost asked: 5 sentence challenge - Gray x Jellal "storm warning"

      _He should have know_ ; should have known that he got too close, that it was  **dangerous** , that at any moment this boy would turn his life upside down and leave a WRECKAGE in his mind. Yet he didn’t listen, he wasn’t cautious enough.

     The Fairy Tail wizard laughs at something he says, & throws his head backwards in his hilarity – until a smirk stretches his lips & his lashes flutter open, allowing the Heavenly Body mage a peak into those glacial blue irises.

     At that precise moment, Jellal Fernandes knows himself to be  _done for_ – because he ignored the warnings given by his screaming mind, and now he’s stuck in the eye of the storm, caught like a  **helpless** fish in a net of feelings which overwhelm him all at the same instant.

 

     Because Gray Fullbuster is a BLIZZARD;   
                               and Jellal walked _right in the middle of it._


End file.
